Trapped in a Galaxy at War
by Dcfan100
Summary: My first star wars fan fic. She's a jedi apprentice, he's an orphaned bounty hunter, can love spring between them? Thats right, its Ahsoba! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**My first Star Wars fan fic. A star wars fan fic, man that sounds strange for someone named DCfan100, ah what the heck. Anyway, I think this is the first story of it's kind but then again it's probably not. Anyway, the first story of this chapter is basically setting the stage so don't expect a lot. So, here is chapter 1, I hope you enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I might own star wars *gets shot at by lawyers* Ah! Fine I don't own Star Wars!**

Boba walked slowly inside the compound along with the vicious bounty hunter Bossk. Both had been accused of attempted murder. Boba had a feeling that since he was a minor that he might be allowed to live, but Bossk…well Bossk was definitely toast. 'How had this happened?' Boba asked himself. He'd let himself trust that harpy, Aurra Sing that's what Boba thought spitefully. Suddenly, the large reptilian prisoner in front of him tripped and fell to his knees with a slight grunt.

"Get up" one of the clones commanded in an irritated tone. Bossk just growled then gave a creepy snake like grin before snapping the magnetic cuffs holding his hands together and bashing the clone right beside him.

"How the hel…" one clone started, but that was as far as he got before Bossk threw the body of one of the unconscious clones into him.

"Guard the other one!" One clone yelled raising his rifle as Bossk started to sprint away.

"Bossk!" Boba called after him.

"Sorry Kid!" Bossk cackled back rounding a corner just as a hail of blaster bolts flew past the area where Bossk had just stood.

"How did he break free?" One clone demanded sounding the alarm at a control panel nearby.

"Just alert the general!" The other one shouted.

* * *

"Something is troubling you Ahsoka?" Plo Koon asked sitting down beside Ahsoka just outside the prison. Not to far away stood Mace and Anakin who were currently conferring with a clone commander.

"It's that bounty hunter we captured earlier" Ahsoka sighed.

"The trandoshan?" Plo Koon said with a curious tone. If Kel Dorians had eyebrows, Plo would have had both of them raised.

"No, the other one. He was just a kid, probably a teenager like me and he tried to kill Master Windu. I understand that his father was killed and all…but does that justify what he tried to do? I feel sorry for him but…I'm just confused. Does that make him evil?" she groaned slightly shaking her head.

"Ahsoka, there are many…" Plo began.

"General!" One of the clone commanders shouted rushing out of the prison. Immediatley, Anakin, Mace, Plo and Ahsoka's heads to snap to attention.

"The prisoners have escaped!" the clone said urgently.

"Both of them?" Anakin asked his eyes narrowing.

"No sir, just the trandoshan, the clone cadet is…wait" The trooper said placing two fingers on the com-link installed in his helmet "Well…it appears…that the other prisoner has escaped as well."

"Which way are they headed?" Mace demanded.

"Bossk is headed for the southern exit, we're not sure where the other one is"

"Skywalker! You're with me!" Mace said as Anakin gave a quick nod. "Master Koon I need you and Ahsoka to patrol the western corridors outside the prison, there are a few hanger bays there where Fett could try and commandeer a ship"

"Of course" Plo said as he and Ahsoka quickly rushed off towards the western hanger bays.

"Commander! Initiate the lockdown sequence!" Mace commanded.

* * *

Boba was breathing heavily as he rushed through the long gray halls trying to find a way out. How had he managed to escape? Dumb luck, that's how. He'd managed to pick up one of the fallen guards guns, pull the trigger and score a direct hit despite the limited maneuverability the cuffs allowed him. He glanced around, he knew he'd exited the prison itself, he'd ran past the last set of doors not two seconds before they slammed shut, but the question now was where he had to go from there. Suddenly, he stopped and sniffed the air. 'Fuel!' he thought. There had to be a hanger bay nearby. Quickly following his nose, he discovered he was right. Boba scanned the room and quickly spotted a speeder, the type that the Coruscant security droids used. 'That' Boba thought, 'Is my ticket out'

* * *

"Let me know if you see anything and after you're done with the sweep of the area do it again until we get the all clear signal from Master Windu" Plo Koon said over the com-link.

"Will do Master Koon, Ahsoka out" she replied. Ahsoka had already complete her sweep of the first hanger bay and was heading for the second when she suddenly spied a figure in the hanger running towards the speeders. Too quickly to be a police droid and two small to be a full grown clone, that had to be him. Quickly igniting her lightsaber, Ahsoka sprinted towards the figure with the force. "Stop!" she shouted pointing the lightsaber at his back. Hearing the sound of the lightsaber Boba slowly turned around.

"Alright Jedi but let…" he stopped and looked at her curiously "You're just a kid" he scoffed.

"So are you" she pointed out.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" he asked suddenly.

"Um, yeah I think you tried to kill me before" Ahsoka said with a slight smirk.

"Oh…um, yeah, sorry about that" Boba said, he had no idea why he was apologizing. Maybe it was the fact he'd never really had any teenage opponents.

"Uh, don't worry about" Ahsoka said. She wasn't used to fighting teenagers either. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to turn you in now" she said almost reluctantly.

"Yeah," Boba sighed "You do what you have to" he muttered softly. This caught Ahsoka by surprise.

"Why did you try to kill Master Windu?" she asked suddenly. Now it was Boba's turn to be surprised.

"I wanted justice, he killed my father" Boba answered quickly and simply.

"That's not justice, that's vengeance" Ahsoka answered. "Besides, it's war time, and like it or not" she said her voice softening "People die, believe me, I know how it feels to lose someone close to you" There was a long awkward silence between the two and then for some reason that Ahsoka couldn't explain, she lowered her lightsaber. "Go" she said quietly.

"What?" he asked surprised. Ahsoka lifted he lightsaber back up and quickly cut the restraints holding Boba's hand together.

"You're free to go" Ahsoka said smiling at him.

"Why? Why would you do this for me?" he asked.

"You lost your father, you've been betrayed and abandoned and I think you deserve better" she said still smiling.

"Thanks" he said finally smiling back at her. He took two steps towards the speeder before turning back "Why don't you come with me?" he asked.

"Huh?" Ahsoka asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're not like the other jedi I've met, you're…well a lot nicer, I think you deserve better"

"Thanks but…we all have a place in the universe and mine is right here" The two looked at each other then Boba gave a reluctant nod.

"I hope we can meet up again someday" Boba said giving her one last wave before quickly rushing off towards his speeder.

"So do I" Ahsoka whispered. "Master Plo" she said activating her com-link "There's no one here, I'm starting my sweep of the area again."

**Well there you have it. Chapter 1! Please review! Suggestions, comments and constructive critisism are always welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

***peaks head out from behind rock* Sorry, sorry, sorry for the…*checks calendar*…six month wait. That was cruel. I have no excuse, seriously, I got caught up in everything else. High school, marvel comics, dc comics, Naruto obsession, Batman, Danielle Judovits… It was…hectic (yet exhilarating). Anyway, I want to give a big thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys rock! Also, the season two finale was reported to take place before the season one finale show that's how I justify some of the continuity issues in the story. So, here is the next chapter, again sorry for the long wait, I'll try and get chapters up more regularly from now on if this stories still any good. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, not for a lack of trying.**

"So there was no sign of Fett?" Mace asked with a sigh.

"I sensed no other presence in my area." Plo Koon said calmly as the three other masters turned towards Ahsoka.

"I…I didn't find anyone," Ahsoka said with slight hesitation. Lying to her master and two council members? It was an extremely risky move. Luckily for her the jedi currently had more important things on there minds.

"Is there anymore news from the tracking team?" Anakin asked coldly.

"No sir," the clone answered back handing Anakin the latest status update. "The trails of Bossk and Boba Fett both appear to go cold." Anakin grunted in frustration furrowing his eyebrows as he looked at the report.

"Sir, should we lock down all space ports and contact the police force?" the clone asked. Anakin looked up from the datapad and towards Mace.

"No" Mace said without hesitating. "According to our spy's, there's a droid force gathering in the outer rim near Geonosis, which means we're going to have to be ready for possible attacks on allied systems in that region." He explained sternly "There's a meeting with the admirals on this matter in about two hours, I expect to see both of you there." Mace continued looking at both Plo Koon and Anakin before giving the duo a curt nod, turning around and walking away.

"Well, I guess that's the end of that," Anakin chuckled.

"We do have more important priorities than chasing a pair of bounty hunters across the galaxy," Plo Koon said good naturedly placing a hand on the jedi knights shoulder. Anakin just shrugged.

"Seems like we went through all that trouble for nothing," he said shaking his head.

"Bossk will go back to his job as he always does, there will be time to catch him later. As for young Boba, well with no one to manipulate him I fear more for his safety than I do for the safety of Master Windu."

"Well I guess there's always a silver lining," Anakin grinned.

"Indeed," Plo Koon agreed "I will see you at the meeting Skywalker," Plo Koon said giving a respectful bow and farewell to the two jedi who returned the gesture.

"Okay snips," Anakin said turning to look at his padawan as soon as Plo Koon left the room. "What's going on?"

"What…what do you mean?" Ahsoka said innocently.

"I've been your master for quite some time now. I can read you better than anyone. You've got something you want to get off your chest?" he asked curiously.

"Not really." Ahsoka said trying to avoid her master's piercing eyes.

"Snips," Anakin said in a warning tone.

"Okay so it's…it's the whole business with Aurra Sing. I know I've been in plenty of battles before but this time I was actually fighting another sentient being to the death…and I think I killed her. I didn't even think about it but she was still a person right?" Ahsoka said finishing still not meeting her master's gaze. Anakin's face softened.

"It's okay Ahsoka," he said in a calmer voice, placing a comforting hand on her shoulders and getting down on one knee so he could face her at eye level. "This is war time and as a jedi you may be asked to perform a task like that many times. I know it can be hard to take a life but it's our duty." He continued, getting up "Now, I have to go prepare for the meeting but I want you to talk to one of the other jedi masters about this, okay?" Ahsoka nodded and Anakin smiled patting her on the shoulder before walking off to his quarters.

Ahsoka breathed a sigh of relief. "That was easy" she said to herself before looking back out the window and towards the Coruscant skyline. "Good luck Boba" she whispered.

* * *

_Six Standard Months Later_

"Move it you grunts!" a Senate Commando shouted as clones rushed in all directions trying to secure the building. "I want the rest of the senators here under full protection, guard all the exits and will somebody tell me where the hell the jedi are!"

"What's going on?" Ahsoka asked rushing into the room.

"Master Jedi," a Senate Commando said standing at attention. "There was an assassination attempt on senator…and it succeeded. We think the assassin fled the building but we're not sure. Where are master's Skywalker and Kenobi?" he asked urgently.

"Still about five minutes out," Ahsoka replied.

"Damn it," the Senate Commando grunted. "Can you try to…I don't know, 'feel' which was the assassin went?" he asked.

"Not a problem." Ahsoka said closing her eyes and reaching out through the force. Suddenly, she opened her eyes.

"Do you have anything?" the Commando inquired looking at her intently under his mask.

"Only a premonition but I think I know the general direction." Ahsoka said with a nod.

"I'll get a squadron to help you pursue him immediately."

"No, if my hunch is correct I'll contact you by comlink, but for now maybe we should keep the men here. Besides, this assassin could hear a squad of clones coming much easier than a single padawan."

"If you're sure," the Commando replied with a sigh. Ahsoka nodded and ran out of the room as quickly and as quietly as she had entered. Outside the building Ahsoka once again closed her eyes and tried to sense anything amiss in the area. She opened her eyes and glanced questioningly at no one in particular.

'Up?' she thought to herself as she began to scale the walls of the building. As she continued her ascent the premonition became stronger and stronger until soon she 'knew' that there was a figure on top of the roof. Holding onto a ledge she reached for her light saber before flipping herself onto the roof of the building. She instantly spied four dead clones and an armored figure leaning over one of the bodies. Igniting her lightsaber, Ahsoka readied herself for a fight. The figure spun around, blaster at the ready but stopped short.

"Boba?" she asked.

**Chapter 2! Sorry that was short and probably not that good but at least I updated right? Again sorry to keep you waiting, I hope I'll be updating on a much more regular basis from now on! Until next time, please review!**


End file.
